


Returns and Reckonings

by Showndra_Ridge



Series: Ghost of a Chance [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadaj finds himself the one place he never though he would be, facing people he never thought he would see, Reno and Cloud.  The question then becomes how did he get here, and more importantly can he get home?  And why/how could someone kidnap Aris and bring her there? Incomplete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returns and Reckonings

**Author's Note:**

> This one is incomplete and has not been posted anywhere else online.. It's set sometime way way after the other stories.

Part 1:

*~*

 

He groaned from his unfortunate position on what appeared to be a desert floor. 

Wait, why was he on a desert floor?

Last check Hallow Bastion… wait The Radiant Garden didn’t have a desert. Crystal caves, yes, desert no. The closest thing one could get to a desert was Destiny Island’s beaches, unless one wanted to travel to Agraba. But he hadn’t gone off world in some time, save for those trips to Twilight Town when Roxas demanded to get ‘real’ sea-salt ice cream, or when Axel insisted they needed supplies. Supplies that couldn’t be had in the Radiant Garden, as those particular stores had yet to open up in the area, and they weren’t to high on most of the restoration committee’s lists, or make that a small amount of their lists. Stores aside, how had he gotten here, and where was here?

Well he knew it was a desert that much was obvious from the sand, and the dryness. And he was laying on his stomach, breathing in dust. He went to move and stopped. His entire body hurt. Not a small minor pain ether. It felt as if his entire body had been pressed flat then stretched out.

Okay so moving was a bad idea, but at the same time if he wanted a potion or to use a cure spell he’d need to move a little.

Siding with cure, he cast it on himself then waited a moment to be sure it took effect. Normally he would have just assumed it did, but after waking to find ones self in a desert he wasn’t to sure of anything.

Finally daring to move he pulled himself to a seated position and brushed the silver hair that had fallen into his eyes away.

Last thing he remembered was falling asleep next to/under Axel in his bed in Radiant Garden, Roxas curled up next to them. All three had been nude, so why was he clothed now?

Deciding to be thankful for small things he finally stood and looked around.

Yep a desert.

That established he didn’t see a Heartless or Nobody anywhere around.

He did however see a dust cloud coming toward him.

Good sigh or bad?

He sided with bad.

Turning he quickly made his way in the opposite direction, however a fast moving vehicle could usually move faster then someone on foot. And they had spotted him.

Really bad.

Should he try and run?

Nope.

Reaching a conclusion that enough was enough he stopped running and turned to wait for the vehicle, a black truck/SUV thing to stop.

For a brief moment he thought it wouldn’t stop.

He was proven wrong when the SUV stopped and the passenger side back door slid back, the windows had been tinted so he couldn’t see inside.

“Get in.”

He recognized that voice. He just couldn’t place it. 

Licking his lips in nervousness he again pushed his hair out of his eyes then hesitating one last time left the desert heat and moved into the dark confines of the SUV.

Who ever owned it had money, the insides where plush, also in a dark material.

He was brought out of his inspection of the interior when the door slammed closed and locked behind him.

Turning he came face to face with someone in a dark suit.

“Turk.” The name fell from his mouth in disbelief.

Turks? What the hell was going on?!

“Well if it isn’t Kadaj.” A voice that also sounded familiar, to familiar called out to him from the driver seat.

Turning his head Kadaj found himself face to face with a red headed Turk, what was his name again? Reno, that was it. His voice…

“Mind telling us what your doing out here?”

Well it sounded like Axel’s… a little bit at least.

Then that meant the other Turk was Rude, if he remembered the names correctly, not like he really cared.

“Wondering where the hell my bed went.” Kadaj found himself answering.

And here he thought Cloud had been joking when he said Axel had a bad effect on him.

Er his Cloud… 

Gods his head hurt, but the expression on Reno’s face was well worth the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Time set: My universe, “Ghost of a Chance” sometime after Axel and party buy their house, this may or not be an AU for there. “Simple Things in Life” plays a minor part in what Kadaj will do later in the story.
> 
> As for why he used ‘Gods’… I honestly don’t know at this point what he would worship/call out for… Jenova isn’t an option… and he’s not a Nobody so Kingdom Hearts is out…


End file.
